Manual/Rocketjump
See also: Manual/Techniques A rocketjump is a technique to reach high or far away places by sacrificing some health: jumping during the explosion of a rocket. A rocket jump is sometimes referred to as an RJ. Do not rocket jump when you have low health or you have quad damage, unless you have the battle suit powerup. Variants Single Rocketjump A rocket jump requires timing. To perform a rocketjump hit the ground with a rocket below you just after (in practice you hit the fire and jump key simultaneously) pressing the jump key. It requires lot of training to do it reliably every time. Instead of a rocket you can also use a grenade. Shoot the grenade, stand on it and jump as it explodes. Requires even more skill than a standard rocket jump. Rocket jumping on a jump pad gives an enormous push. Examples: Rocketjumps can be used to reach the rail platforms on oasago2 and get to the quad from the button level on dm4ish (the bots sometimes do it on that level) Double Rocketjump Instead of one rocket use two. On standard OA maps it is almost impossible to do it with two rockets (it's difficult to jump down from high places, that give you the opportunity to fire a second shot while still falling, and reach the ground when both of them hit the floor), but there are a few places where it is possible. There are some easier variations: e.g. you you can combine a grenade and standard rocketjump to get extreme height (in this case, it is also called a grenade-rocket-jump). Or you may ask another player to hit you from below when you are mid-jump, giving you more push. Or you may do a rocket jump on the floor first, then a second one against a wall. A double rocketjump takes a lot of health. There are very few placed in standard OA maps where double rocketjumps are very useful but they can be used to explore maps. And there are tons of third-party maps out there! It's even possible to perform double rocket jumps on jumppads! Triple and more It is possible to perform even more spectacular rocketjumps than these but mostly for fun. Combos As said, it's possible perform grenade-rocket-jumps. With enough falling height and skill, you may even be capable of combining rocket jumps with BFG jumps. And, if you can get the necessary cooperation and sync, you may even be capable to perform tricks in combo with a teammate (as an example, he may shoot at you while you are mid-air to give you additional push). In case friendly fire is disabled, you do not get damage from your teammates' weapons (you still get the falling damage, but that's only up to 10 health points). Probably not useful to win a match, but impressive at view. Settings to avoid the damage Rocket jumps do cause damage to yourself in two ways: from the self damage from weapons (up to 50 hp per rocket) and from the falling damage up to 10 hp per landing). Battle suit powerup gives full protection against such kinds of damage... but it's rare to have it. There are some settings which allow all players to perfom damage-free rocket jumps for the whole match. Disabling self damage can be very useful together with all rockets mode (since with "all rockets" mode alone, you would die after a couple of RJs). See also Configuration examples/All rockets mode with rocket jumps. Some mods may have their own options or gametypes to allow damage-free rocket jumps. Here we show about the main OpenArena game. In any case, pay attention that your rocket jump does not bring you into deadly pits, as if they are expressly designed to kill you, you will die. Dmflags It is possible to use the special \dmflags variable to disable falling damage (setting it to 8), to disable self damage from weapons (setting it to 1024), or to disable both (setting it to 1032). The values which disable self damage from weapons are supported since OA 0.8.8. This allows to do rocket jumps without hurting yourself in any gametype. Elimination, Last Man Standing In the Elimination, CTF Elimination and Last Man Standing game modes, self damage is controlled by \elimination_selfdamage and is off by default. This allows you to perform rocket jumps more frequently without fear of losing health. See also Elimination#CVARs. Note: elimination_selfdamage cannot allow self damage in case dmflags is set to forbid it. G_elimination When using g_elimination special game option, the damage to yourself is controlled by \elimination_selfdamage variable (disabled by default) when playing in any gametype. Note: elimination_selfdamage cannot allow self damage in case dmflags is set to forbid it. See also * Manual/Techniques Category:Manual